A Kiraminian Christmas
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: A short and sweet Christmas special. Very fluffy with a teensy bit of angst.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

Hi! I'm back! Finally! And with a little Christmas special of my own. (Although it won't be as good as Kitty's.) This is gonna be pure fluff with a teensy bit of angst. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is a little short but the next one is longer. I'm going for four chapters here, just a short little special and I think it's really kawaii. Enjoy! ^____^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
It was a week until Christmas. The three resident Kiraminians were sitting around in Kitty's room, completely and absolutely stumped as to what to do for Christmas. Kitty was also panicking because she had no idea what to get for Ryou, but she was still too antsy about him to ask. Kurry drummed her fingers on the desk as she desperately tried to come up with something.  
'We could have a Christmas film festival,' Kat suggested, staring into space.  
'Hmmm. Romantic, yes, but it's kinda everyday too. Keep it as a suggestion and we'll go from there,' Kitty said.  
More silence, then Kitty said, 'We could have a party.'  
'Bakura would spike the fruit punch, as usual,' Kat giggled, thinking of her rather psychotic bishie.  
Kurry giggled as well. 'Yep. Remember the time he spiked the punch at that pool party we had and poor Seren got the worst of it?'  
Kitty was now shaking with laughter. 'Seto l-looked about ready to m- murder Bakura!' she gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Kurry flopped back in the beanbag chair. 'Yep, that was funny as all get out,' she sighed. Then she paused. Kat, who was sitting nearby, saw her get that funny look she always got when she was having a brainwave. 'Uh oh Kitty, Kurry's got that look in her eye again.'  
Kurry sat straight up. 'That's it!' she breathed.  
'What's it?' Kitty asked, curious.  
Kurry turned to her demon friends. 'Kitty, Kat, listen closely. We girls have all been talking and thinking about our guys, right? But none of us have actually done anything about it. Well, what if we were to have a Christmas party where we go all out, in our fanciest dress and manner, even if it's just to give the guys a little nudge, you know? It'll be fun to plan, fun to prepare and fun to watch the looks on the guys' faces. Whadda ya think?'  
Kitty looked excited. 'Hey, yeah, that might work! And it'll be really fancy and cool, with Christmas music and dancing and...do any of the guys even know how to dance?'  
Kat shrugged. 'Doesn't matter. It's for fun.'  
'So we're doing it?'  
All three girls grinned.  
'YEAH!'  
  
'A Christmas party? Yay!' Tea cried excitedly.  
'Oh boy oh boy!' Isis added, beaming. Kitty burst out laughing. 'Where did you get THAT from?'  
The angel-and-demon trio had just finished explaining their idea to the rest of the girls. It was the next day and the girls had gathered in Seto's soundproof office so they could talk without running the risk of being overheard. The other girls were extremely excited and Kitty promptly searched Seto's desk for pen and paper so they could make a plan.  
Kurry pulled the cap off the pen. 'Okies, so what do we need first?'  
'Well, first we need to decide what kind of party it should be, then where we'll have it, food, decorations, that sort of thing.' Tea thoughtfully put her chin in hand.  
'Okay, well, how about we make it formal?' Kurry suggested.  
Mai glowed. 'Yeeeaaaahhh, then we get to plan outfits!' she breathed, looking as though she'd just been given a billion dollars.  
Kitty's eyes lit up. 'Ooo!' she squealed. Dashing out of the room at top speed, she yelled, 'C'mon! I've gotta show you something!' The rest of the girls ran after her.  
They caught up to her at a pair of immense oak doors. Kitty was beaming and put a finger to her lips. The girls were silent as Kitty eased one of the heavy oaken doors open and slipped in.  
A second later, her tail poked back out and curled to beckon them in. One by one the girls edged into the unknown room.  
They couldn't help but let out small gasps as the girls took in their surroundings. They were in a large ballroom, with gold gilt ceilings and a deep blue polished floor. A magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a large balcony attached to the other end. Kitty beamed at the looks on her friends' faces. 'D'you like?'  
'It's perfect!' Kurry breathed.  
'Great. I was exploring last weekend and found it. Cool, ne?'  
'It's wonderful.' Seren's eyes were shining.  
Kurry rubbed her hands together, getting her 'plan' look on again. 'Okay, now that we have our facility, we've got to think of everything else. Let's get planning!'  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Well, that's a start anywayz. The next chapter will be up as soon as I've got it all typed. Please review! Thanks. ^____^ 


	2. Chapter 2 The Prep

Okies, here's the next chapter. It's MUCH longer this time. And I forgot to mention something. This special is based off stats from both Guardian and Forever Angel, so if you notice the mixing, that's why. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.........killed myself laughing over a few parts. Hope you enjoy! ^______^  
  
(P.S: When I put a full line of #'s, it's an Authoress' Note. When I just put half a line of #'s, it's a change of scene or perspective.)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
After two hours of hard thinking, the girls had come up with an elaborate plan for a Christmas party. Also the different jobs had been assigned to their volunteers and the next day they started bright and early. Mai and Isis were in charge of shopping for the gowns, Tea and Seren were working on music and food, Kurry and Kitty were going to decorate the 'ballroom' and Kat was dispatched to inform the guys. However, she was warned not to give any more info than they needed to know. So now Kat was on her way down the street to Ryou and Bakura's house, where Kitty had sensed the guys to be.  
Kat had only knocked once when Bakura flung open the door. She jumped back, startled.  
'Ryou saw you from the window. C'mon in,' Bakura said, in his rather gravelly voice that always sent lovely shivers up and down Kat's spine. She followed him into the (relatively) tidy living room where the other guys were lounging about. Most of them rose as she came in.  
'Yo, Kat, what's up?' Yugi greeted her.  
'And where have you girls been hiding?' Ryou asked in his soft spoken way.  
Kat grinned at her boyfriend's hikari. 'We've got a surprise for you lot. We girls have been planning a little Christmas party.'  
All the guys were intrigued now. Malik glanced over from where he was stretched out on the couch. Seto raised his head and Yami sat forward in his chair. 'Go on,' Bakura prompted his koi.  
Kat grinned smugly, withholding, then said, 'Oh alright, I'll tell you. The party's gonna be on Christmas Eve at Seto's.' Seto looked indignant for a sec, then he grinned sheepishly. 'Oh, I guess that means Kitty found the ballroom.'  
All the guys raised eyebrows at that. Kat continued. 'We'll get the invitations made so that nobody else can sneak in. Formal dress, just so ya know and we'll need a few of your footmen for the evening, Seto.' The tall CEO nodded his consent.  
The wheels slowly turning in Malik's head suddenly clicked. 'Formal dress?' he repeated. Kat nodded. Malik grinned slyly. 'What's Kurry wearing?'  
'Not talking,' said Kat defiantly.  
'What? Oh c'mon!' a chorus of guys cried. Bakura stepped menacingly in front of Kat, guarding her from the onslaught.  
'That would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?' Kat grinned, safe behind Bakura's strong frame. 'Y'all will just have to be patient, okay? It's only for two more days, then you'll see. By the way, if any of you are planning to come, you have that long to figure out what to wear. I'd better be getting back. The others need help.' Kat turned to go, paused, then turned back and gestured at Seto. 'By the way, Kitty told me to threaten you with everything under the sun if you even think about trying to find out the plan. You'll be told when we are ready. And that warning I'm extending to all of you. It's a SURPRISE, got it?' Her vivid green eyes flashed and the boys gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Kat turned and left. As soon as the door shut, all pandemonium broke loose.  
'Oh man, two days!' Malik groaned, collapsing back on the couch.  
'What the heck am I going to WEAR?!?' Joey hollered, to no-one in particular.  
'Anybody know what Kat wants for Christmas?' Bakura asked.  
Dead silence, then complete panic.  
'GAH! I have no idea what to get for Tea!' Yugi cried out.  
'SAME HERE!' came the resounding reply.  
Yugi: @____@ 'Loud.'  
Seto stood up. Being tall had its advantages. 'QUIET!' he bellowed. The room froze, still as a winter morning.  
Seto inclined his head. 'Thank you. It seems that if the girls have such elaborate ideas, we should make a few plans ourselves. Throw some ideas out and we'll have a discussion.'  
He sat down. The other boys nodded and began to plan in considerably quieter voices. ^______^  
  
#####################################  
  
Back at the mansion, the girls were well into their preparations. When Kat got back she'd borrowed Kitty's laptop and was hard at work on the invitations. Tea and Seren were multitasking, listening to Christmas carols and baking at the same time. (They'd decided on a kind of buffet table, no dinner, just pick-what-you-want.) Kurry and Kitty were almost done making the décor, which included green curtains for the entrance, garland, wreaths and a Christmas tree in the corner. They'd been hard at work since ten o'clock and it was now almost noon. Mai and Isis turned up soon after, laden with boxes and shaking snow from their scarves and hair. The other girls hustled them into a temporary dressing room and gathered around, eyes alight with anticipation.  
Isis began unloading boxes. 'We've got Tea's, Mai's, mine and Seren's,' she stated, glancing apologetically at the other three. 'I'm afraid we're having a little bit of trouble with you three, but we'll head back out right after we've had some lunch.' She opened a box and gently lifted out a lovely soft yellow gown. 'This is Tea's.'  
Tea was beaming. 'Oh, it's beautiful! I love it!' she exclaimed, holding it up.  
'So will Yugi,' Kurry muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Tea blushed.  
Isis then lifted a pale pink dress out of its wrappings. 'Here Seren.'  
Seren's eyes were shining. 'Wow!' she gasped, fingering the fabric. 'This feels like satin!'  
Isis grinned and Seren gasped in shock. 'No way!'  
'Yep, it is. Only the best,' Mai was grinning too.  
'Thank you!'  
'Mai's is purple and mine is soft red, almost burgundy, but not quite. If we want to get everyone else's dresses this afternoon, Mai and I would like some lunch,' Isis explained.  
'Okay, we'll all take a break,' said Kat as the group made its way downstairs to the kitchen.  
'Okay, so what do we have so far?' Kurry asked, pulling out the list as they all sat down to sandwiches.  
'The invitations are done, I just need to print them,' Kat said, digging in hungrily.  
'We've got two desserts made and the rest of the meal is planned. Mostly hors d'oeuvres and veggie platters, that sort of thing,' Tea added.  
'And we've got a few CD's we can use,' Seren put in.  
'Four dresses and we're going out again,' Mai said tiredly. 'Oh, and we figured between us we'd have enough jewellery, so we didn't get anything new.'  
'Okay,' said Kurry, checking those off. 'Plus Kitty and I are about a third of the way decorated.'  
Quite pleased with their progress, the girls took a break and around one o'clock got back at it. Tea and Seren offered to clean up since they were working in the kitchen anyways.  
'Wonder what the guys are doing?' Tea mused as she handed a dripping dish to Seren. Seren shrugged and put the dish in the rack to dry.  
  
#####################################  
  
The guys had, in fact, decided to brave blowing snow and irate shoppers in order to obtain gifts for their girls. So after a gruelling limo drive, they arrived at...the mall.  
Once there, they split off, promising to keep a lookout for good gift ideas. Joey and Seto had actually agreed to work together on the basis of the Christmas season and the fact that Seto was completely lost on what to get Serenity. The two wandered around for awhile until they found themselves in one of those stores that sells cards and gifts, like Hallmark. Seto stopped short in front of a stuffed animal display and poked Joey in the back.  
'You could get Mai one of these. That one would remind her of you.' Seto pointed. Joey looked.  
It was a plush puppy.  
Joey growled and would have pounced, but Seto cried, 'Ah ah ah! Breakables!' Then he took off, chuckling gaily. Joey 'humphed', then absently picked up the puppy and looked it over. It was wearing a Santa hat. It made him grin. Mai would love it.  
Joey sighed in defeat and went to the checkout.  
Seto was poking around on the other side of the store. Fondly picking up a snowglobe, he shook it and watched the snow fly. (Awww! ^__^) When he put it back down, his hand bumped against something behind it, which pinged. Seto cocked an eyebrow and peeked under the shelf. He drew out a kawaii little silver music box. Opening the lid, Seto smiled as it lit up and began to play 'Ode to Joy.'  
'Seren'll love this,' Seto murmured to himself, shutting the lid and making his way to the cashier.  
With Yami and Yugi, they'd decided to have a look in a department store to have a wider variety of gift ideas. Yami was absently wandering through the winter wear section. He paused to finger a scarf, then murmured, 'Aibou? If you were Isis, what would you want for Christmas?'  
Yugi glanced over from the hats. 'Huh? Oh, I dunno. Something that shows you care. Something romantic, something sweet, kinda kawaii, you know,' he said casually. Then O-O! The two glanced at each other, then looked away, chuckling embarrassedly.  
When they calmed down, Yami said, 'Ahem. Really, I have no idea what to buy. I mean, she's a goddess! What do you buy for a goddess!?' Poor Yami was starting to panic. Yugi placed a sympathetic hand on Yami's shoulder...then his attention was caught by a soft golden glow across the aisle. Yugi peered at it, then poked Yami in the shoulder. 'Yami, look!'  
As Yami looked up, the Sennen Puzzle around his neck glowed in response. 'Is it another Sennen Item?' Yami asked in a hushed voice as they crept forward.  
The glow died as they reached the stand. It turned out to be a gold- wrought jewellery box with the eye of Horus on it. Yami was puzzled. (No pun intended! XD) 'I thought there were only seven Sennen Items?'  
Yugi blinked, then gasped. 'Heeeeeyy, maybe this was meant for you to give to Isis!'  
'Yeah?'  
'Yeah. The Puzzle responded to it. Remember the Tauk? It responded to that too the first time you met Isis. Maybe this is something of the same.'  
Yami thought about it, then said, 'Alright, I'll get it. She needs something to keep the Tauk in anyways.'  
Yugi grinned. 'Great. Now let's look for Tea.'  
Ten minutes later, they found it. A pair of golden earrings in the shape of music notes. Yugi grinned happily as the cashier wrapped them, before rejoining Yami to head back out to the mall.  
Malik, Bakura and Ryou had been unsuccessfully searching for something for Kurry, as Bakura said he had Kat's gift planned and Ryou refused to say anything, except that he'd had Kitty's gift for about a month. So now they were poking around the mall, peeking in shops and becoming increasingly discouraged.  
Finally, they'd traversed the entire mall. There were two stores left; an optometrist and a jewellery store. Bakura chuckled. 'Well, unless you want to get her a new pair of glasses, I think we should go in there.' Malik and Ryou both rolled their eyes in exasperation.  
They entered tentatively. The saleswoman gave them an odd look. 'For his girlfriend,' Ryou told her, pointing at Malik. Malik jumped. 'She's not my girlfriend!' he protested. 'Yet.' Bakura added in a low voice. Malik unconsciously grinned.  
He'd been poking about the cases of jewellery for about ten minutes when he saw it. Quietly asking the clerk to remove it from the glass, Malik gently picked it up. It was a white-gold heart outlined in amethyst and sapphires on a delicate white-gold chain. It shone up at him and reminded Malik very much of the way Kurry's face always lit up when she smiled. He smiled as well, and called Bakura and Ryou over. Bakura let out a low whistle and Ryou beamed. 'Nice, mate. Is that the one?'  
Malik nodded, absently still handling the necklace. 'It'll be perfect for when I give her my heart.'  
Bakura grinned and clapped Malik on the back. 'That's pretty cool, mate.'  
Finally satisfied, the three bishies left to rejoin the other guys at the food court.  
The guys met up at a large table off to one side. Joey and Seto had been there for awhile and Joey was halfway through his third hamburger. Seto was pretending he didn't know Joey.  
Yami and Yugi turned up, collapsing into chairs, and Malik, Ryou and Bakura appeared soon after. Seto waved them over.  
'Well? How'd you do?' Seto asked over the noise of Joey eating.  
'Gods, malls just sap the energy right out of me,' Yami said tiredly. Yugi grinned. 'Yeah, that and avoiding fangirls.' Yami shuddered. 'Uggh!'  
Bakura grimaced. 'I know how you feel,' he muttered. The guys all chuckled.  
Malik wasn't paying attention. He kept opening the box that housed his gift, grinning crazily and shutting the lid. Then he'd do it all over again a second later. Joey actually looked up from his meal and said, 'Whatcha got there, Malik?'  
Malik jumped and snapped the box shut. 'Gah! Wha?'  
Ryou grinned uncharacteristically evilly. 'Oh, he's thinkin' about his giiirrrrlllfriend again!' and burst out laughing.  
'She's NOT my girlfriend!' Malik protested.  
'She will be after you give her that,' said Bakura, motioning at the box.  
'Ooo, what didja get her?' Joey asked, his hamburger forgotten.  
Malik sighed in defeat. 'Alright, I'll show you. But if ANY of you breathe a WORD to Kurry, you'll be in the Shadow Realm before you can say Christmas.' And he opened the box.  
The other boys oohed and ahhed at the sparkling pendant. Seto nodded, impressed. 'Well done mate. She'll love it.'  
'Well, I hope so,' Malik sighed, tucking the box into his pocket. 'Ra, I'm nervous already.'  
'Join the crowd,' muttered Joey. Everyone else nodded.  
'Yeah, but it's obvious that your girls all like you. I dunno if Kurry's one way or the other,' Malik said.  
'Well, naturally. You can tell if other people like each other, but you can never tell for yourself,' Seto said wisely. 'It's the same with me and Seren. The only thing we can do is show our feelings in the nicest way we can and hope they feel the same.'  
The other guys nodded and then switched to watching Joey eat. (How riveting. -___-;) But Malik was still unsure. He absently reached into his pocket and fingered the box. It contained his only hope; the hope of winning one young angel's heart.  
  
#####################################  
  
Kurry blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she heaved the heavy green curtains up to the hangers. Kitty glanced over from across the hall and shouted, 'Oy!' Kurry nearly dropped the curtain in surprise. Kitty flew up beside her and caught the curtain. 'You'll kill yourself trying to get theses up by yourself.' Kurry grinned sheepishly as she strung the curtains.  
The two girls were nearly finished. One more curtain to hang and they'd be done. The ballroom looked splendid. Gold, red and green garland hung from the ceiling, meeting at the center chandelier. The Christmas tree sat fully decorated in the corner. The tables for the food were set up and so was the sound system. Kurry had also done a nifty thing with the walls. They'd opened the balcony doors and let snow blow in so it frosted the glass and walls, then Kurry put a spell on it so it wouldn't melt, but it wouldn't be cold either. When they lit the chandelier the whole place sparkled; a true Winter Wonderland. It looked wonderful.  
Tea and Seren's hard work was paying off. They'd borrowed the fridge from the lounge and wheeled it into the wing of the house that Kat had sealed off to prevent the guys seeing anything before it was ready. (They'd taken over the entire wing for dressing rooms, work rooms and the ballroom.) That fridge was now stuffed with all sorts of edible goodies; cookies, brownies, hors d'oeuvres, veggie platters, dip, sauce, chips, you name it. Also, they'd gathered as much Christmas music as possible, plus a few slow songs that weren't Christmassy but they didn't care. The two filled the 5-CD stereo with music and set the controls to random. The ballroom was finished.  
Mai and Isis had been hard at work as well. They'd found all the dresses in one day and were kept busy matching them to jewellery and such. They called everyone else to the 'dressing room' to see the finished products laid out on the beds.  
'Wow!' Tea breathed.  
'Beautiful,' Seren added, her face alight with joy.  
Mai grinned proudly. 'We're all gonna look wonderful.'  
'I've been thinking about the guys in tuxes,' Isis blushed, giggling.  
'This is gonna be so much fun!' Kat was hopping excitedly on one foot.  
'Yes it is. I can't wait to see the look on my dear brother's face when he sees you in this, Kurry,' Isis teased, straightening the gown.  
Kurry went beet red, but replied, 'What makes you think he'll say anything?'  
'Oho! You must be blind as a bat, girl!' Mai exclaimed.  
'It's absolutely obvious,' Seren added.  
'Yeah, right, I'm so sure,' Kurry said, rather sarcastically.  
'Well, you'll see.' Isis was grinning, but then she hissed 'Shhh!' and frowned.  
All of the girls paused and from downstairs there was a faint shout.  
'We're back!'  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!'  
Isis took command. She shoved Kurry, who was closest to the door, out in the hall, saying, 'Stall them!' before she slammed the door shut. The other girls were frantically hanging up dresses behind her.  
Kurry sighed and made her way through the barrier to downstairs.  
Malik was on his way up when Kurry appeared before him, wings outstretched to block the stairwell.  
'Hello,' she said calmly, grinning.  
'Er, hi,' Malik replied, trying to see past her. She took a few steps down and fanned her wings at him, hearing the barrier go back up behind her. 'You couldn't go up there anyways. Kat's got the barrier up.'  
'Awww!' Malik whined playfully. Kurry grinned and folded her wings. A strand of hair fell in her face and she 'foofed' it out of the way. Without thinking, Malik reached up and tucked it behind her ear. Kurry blushed and Malik suddenly realised what he just did. He went scarlet. 'Er...' Kurry smiled fondly and said, 'Where are the others?' Malik looked relieved and replied, 'Oh, they're, uh, they're downstairs.'  
'Okay.' Kurry edged past him and continued down the stairs. Malik glanced up the stairs, made a flash decision and dashed after Kurry.  
Kurry entered the lounge where the other guys were. 'Hullo all. The others will be down in a minute.' She sauntered over to an empty window seat, high-fiveing Bakura and Ryou along the way.  
The boys were acting very casual, but Kurry noticed them sending significant glances at each other. She smiled and curled up on the window seat. Malik paused in the door, gazing absently at Kurry as she let her hair down. Bakura snickered and made googly eyes at his friend. Then the other girls came down.  
'Hizerz!' Kitty cried, bouncing into the room and landing (somehow) next to Ryou. (XD) Kat flopped on the couch next to Bakura, who put an arm around her. Isis went over to Yami, who pulled her onto his lap. Tea and Seren split to their respective guys, who grinned at them in greeting. ^_^  
'Boy am I tired!' Kat exclaimed.  
'No kidding. We worked hard,' Kitty added.  
'Everything's ready, we just need to wait till tomorrow,' Mai said teasingly. The guys all groaned.  
'Oh, that reminds me!' Kat leaped up and dashed out. 'I'll be back in awhile!' Bakura threw his arms up in defeat. 'Some days I just can't keep up with her!' Everyone chuckled.  
'Hey, we didn't decorate the rest of the house!' Kitty exclaimed suddenly.  
'Ooo, let's do that all together!' Isis cried excitedly.  
'YEAH!' Suddenly energised, the gang leapt up and headed for the front hall.  
Kitty was the first one out. She leapt off the steps and into a snowbank. Laughing gaily, she rolled to face the door. Ryou stuck his head out. 'Oy! How's the temp?'  
'Wonderful!' Kitty hollered back. 'Get out here!' Ryou grinned and pulled his head back in.  
'C'mon guys, the weather's great!' he hollered at the people in the hall, then ran out to join Kitty.  
The others soon arrived. Yami chucked a snowball at Bakura, who threw one back but hit Kurry, while Malik launched a barrage at Bakura for that, and...let's just say it went downhill from there. (Sorry Kitty, gotta borrow some of your snowball scene.) Bakura teamed up with Seto and Ryou in pummelling Malik, until Kurry crept behind those three and used her powerful wings to fan a load of snow on them. They were literally buried. Kurry winced. 'Oops.' Malik gaped at her, then burst out laughing as Bakura's disgruntled head popped out of the snow. As a truce, Kurry and Malik helped dig them out, but Ryou gasped that he'd be spitting snow for a week, which set them all off.  
Kat turned up half an hour later. 'Where were you, koi?' Bakura asked. Kat shrugged. 'Oh, you'll find out later,' she said slyly, giving Bakura a quick kiss to divert him. It worked.  
Yugi and Tea were sitting in a snowbank and checking out snowflakes. Yugi was saying, 'No two snowflakes are ever the same 'cause the crystals grow differently every time.'  
'Yeah?' Tea said, paying more attention to Yugi than to the snowflakes.  
'Yeah. Never ever ever, in the HISTORY of snowflakes!' he exaggerated. Tea giggled. 'Your hair is gonna turn into one big snowflake.' Yugi looked at her, then said, 'Oh, hold on, you've got one on your nose.' And he lightly pinged her nose with one mittened finger. She blushed.  
Mai and Joey had wandered down the lane a little. Mai paused to sit on the edge of the frozen fountain. Joey watched her fondly, then his eyes lit up and he scooped up a handful of snow. When Mai turned back to him, Joey held out a perfectly fashioned snow rose. Mai gasped. 'Wow Joey, that's really cool.'  
'Yeah? Thanks. I used to sit in the backyard for hours and make these. We'd line the walk with them,' Joey told her.  
'That's cool. Literally!' Mai joked, grinning.  
Joey: ^_____^  
Kitty, Kat and Kurry had gone to the attic to get the decorations. It being a big mansion, there were a LOT of lights. Kurry found the outside outlet and started from there. Kitty started at the other end, and Seto got a ladder so he could put up wreaths.  
He'd just hauled the wreath box over to the ladder when there was a shriek from the roof. Without anyone noticing, Seren had gone up to the roof. But it was icy and she slipped. Seto's eyes bugged out. The poor girl was hanging from the edge of the roof.  
'Seren!'  
Seto was up the ladder in two seconds flat. Crouching, he inched his way towards Seren. 'Give me your hand,' he commanded.  
'No! I'll pull you off!'  
'Seren! Give me your hand! Now!'  
As she reached for him, the other hand slipped. Like lightning, Seto caught her and with a mighty heave she was safe in his arms. Seren shuddered, the shock of it just coming upon her. Seto held her tight until she stopped shaking. 'Gods, Seren, you scared me! Are you hurt?'  
Seren blinked up at him. 'No, I'm alright. You saved my life.' Seto hugged her again, eyes wide with fright. 'I couldn't bear to lose you too,' he whispered, mostly to himself, but Seren heard and blushed.  
Kurry landed near them on the roof. 'Great Ra, Seren, are you alright?' she cried. 'I couldn't get close enough, the roof would have fouled my wings. Joey's fainted, by the way. C'mon, we'd better get down. Hold on tight to her Seto.' And Kurry lifted Seto and Seren off the roof to the ground, Seren tight in Seto's grasp.  
Joey had indeed fainted. Mai woke him up by sprinkling snow on his face. He sat straight up, yelled, 'Seren!' and dashed over to her. Taking her by the shoulders, he shook her a little. 'What were you thinkin'? Ya could've been killed!'  
'I wanted to start putting the lights in the sockets,' Seren protested. 'I'm not a little kid anymore, Joey!' Joey looked pained. 'I know, Seren, but you're the only family I have left. I dun wanna lose you.'  
'Now, that's not entirely true. You have me,' Kurry piped up.  
'And me!' Yugi added.  
'And me.' Mai said.  
Seren smiled softly at her distraught brother. 'You will never lose me 'cause I'll always be right here.' She tapped his heart. 'And we have our friends around us. Don't be afraid, Joey. It's Christmas, we're all together and we're happy. What more could we want?'  
Joey was shaking. Tea leaned over to Isis and muttered, 'Poor guy, he's gonna weep.' And sure enough, Joey caught Seren in a hug, sobbing. 'Sorry.'  
Seren smiled fondly and hugged him back. 'Don't be.' 'AWWWWW!' Everyone said. 'Kawaii!' added Mai. The siblings broke apart, Joey half-heartedly trying to convince everyone that he had something in his eye. Kurry grinned and gave her guarded a hug, then everyone went back to decorating.  
By the time it was fully dark, all the lights had been put up and the wreaths were hung. Everyone gathered at the front of the house and Seto signalled to Kurry.  
'Okay, go!'  
Kurry flew up and plugged the lights in. The group gasped in delight as the entire mansion lit up. Kat hugged Bakura around the middle and Seren, Tea and Isis followed her example. (With their guys, not Bakura. Lol.) Kitty was a little surprised when Ryou put his arm about her waist, but she leaned into him, both grinning. Malik, gazing up at the house, jumped a little when a warm hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. He glanced sideways at Kurry, who smiled at him. Malik smiled back, a funny little half-smile as he felt his heart go thump. Then he blinked and shook his head to clear it. But he did not drop Kurry's hand.  
After a few minutes of admiring their handiwork, the group headed back inside for hot chocolate. Kitty and Kurry went into the kitchen to prepare it, while everyone else went to the lounge.  
Kurry went over to the fridge for the milk, but Kitty stood still, tapping her foot and smirking. Kurry turned to her. 'What?'  
'I saw that.'  
'Saw what?'  
'You were holding his hand.'  
'So? I felt like it.'  
'Uh huh. Good for you.'  
'We're just friends, Kitty. If he liked me more than that he would've said something.'  
'No way, he's too shy?'  
'Malik? Shy? You've gotta be kidding me.'  
'I'm not. He always gets all nervous whenever you're around.'  
Kurry paused, her back to Kitty, then sighed and said, 'Don't get my hopes up, okay? I don't think anybody'll ever like me that way.' She sounded really dejected. Kitty blinked. 'Aw, Kurry,' she said sympathetically as she hugged her friend. Kurry sighed again. 'Yeah. C'mon, the hot chocolate's ready.'  
By the time they'd distributed the drinks, Kurry was back to her regular self. Or so it seemed. She perched on one end of the couch and sipped her hot chocolate calmly. But inside she was all churned up. And she just couldn't look at Malik right now.  
'Yo, everybody sleep in tomorrow, then around one we'll kick Seto out and you girls all come over to get ready,' Kat said. Seren giggled. 'Sorry Seto, but we can't risk you peeking in anywhere.' Seto pouted. Ryou chuckled. 'It's alright. You can come over to our place. We'll all get ready there.'  
Everyone nodded, then Joey, Mai and Seren got up to leave. Yami and Yugi soon followed, as well as Ryou and Bakura, then Tea, Isis and Malik. Kurry waved kinda absently as they left, then realised Malik was gone and dashed to the window only to see them drive away. Her face fell completely, then she shook herself. 'I'm very tired, I think I'll go to bed,' Kurry told the others, taking her hot chocolate with her. Kat followed, also tired.  
Kitty frowned. 'Dammit.' Seto glanced up at her. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Kitty sighed. 'Kurry's dejected again.' Seto looked confused. 'What does that mean?'  
'She's afraid.'  
'Kurry? Afraid? Of what?'  
'Being alone. I think she thinks she's never gonna be able to care again without being hurt. She's been alone for a long time. I mean, she has me and Kat, but she was left out of a lot in the academy because she 'associated' with us. I mean, I know and you know that it's not right and believe me, Kat and I appreciate her friendship, but sometimes I think she realises just what she's missed and it hits her hard.'  
'But we're different,' Seto pointed out. 'We don't care. You guys are cool.'  
Kitty grinned. 'Thanks. We know that you guys are our friends and we love y'all for it. But Kurry's built up a defence system to anything more than friendship. She doesn't want to be hurt again. Believe me, she's softened up a LOT since we came here. It used to be that she didn't trust anybody.'  
'Well then, how did she come to trust you?' Seto asked.  
Kitty's eyes glazed over, remembering. 'I saved her life.'  
'What?!?'  
'She was down. Her boyfriend had hurt her terribly. I found her...she'd started plucking her wings and was weakened...fair game for any evil demons going about. Kat and I healed her and got her back on her feet. I think she was surprised that demons would help her. We've been close ever since. But the others rejected her...she didn't care. But when she became strong again, she'd lost her trust. Kat and I were the only one's she trusted. And I hate to say it, but she's still iffy about you guys.'  
Seto gaped at her. 'Wow.' Then her last sentence hit home. 'You mean Malik, don't you?'  
Kitty blinked, returning to the present. 'Yes. He's getting through to her, but slowly.'  
Seto blinked in surprise. 'Wow. And I thought you had it bad...'  
'Oh I do, and it hurts. But Kurry, Kat and I are a team and I know that they'll be there for me, as I will be there for them.'  
Seto glanced down at his feet. 'Er, well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm here for you too.'  
Kitty smiled fondly at her guarded. 'I know. You're my best friend. And I thank you for that. But, um...don't mention any of this to the others, okay? Especially Malik. First, Kurry would kill me, and second, I want her to learn that she can let herself care again. Alright?'  
Seto nodded gravely. 'You have my word.'  
Kitty stretched leisurely. 'Good. And now, off to bed. It'll be fun tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Seto.'  
'Merry Christmas Kitty.'  
She left her guarded sitting on the floor, musing.  
  
#####################################  
  
Kurry was perched on her room's window seat, gazing out at the falling snow, her hot chocolate grown cold beside her. Her mind was in turmoil, too much so to sleep. She was thinking about...things. Trying to sort out her muddled mind was more like it.  
+ Tomorrow is Christmas. I'm going to spend it with my dearest friends. Nothing matters more than that. Although with one person I wish it did.....no Kurry, you cannot think like that. Don't go deeper, you'll only end up being hurt again. Just have a good time tomorrow and you'll be fine.+  
Kurry slid off the window seat, stretched and flexed her wings. Retracting them completely, she climbed into bed.  
+You are strong. Be strong.+ Kurry often told herself this, but sometimes it was hard to believe. Even from herself.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
There. That was the angsty bit. The next chapter is gonna be FUN, but as I don't even have the darnnish thing typed yet it might take a couple days. But never fear, I have it all pre-written, so it will be done! *giggles* Sorries, I'm a little hyper. Mincemeat tarts. Nyum! *giggles again* Please review! ^______^ 


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

Hallo all. Sorries for the long wait, this chapter took a long time to type. I wanted it to be perfect, so yeah. Anywayz, these next two chapters are very fluffy for all you fellow hopeless romantics out there, so hope you enjoy! ^____^  
  
(P.S: I don't own any of the songs that are in here, and there are a LOT of them. They belong to their respective owners, whoever they are, 'cause some of these carols are really old. But still wonderful. ^____^)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
The next morning everyone slept late. Mai and Serenity were the first to arrive, grinning at a dishevelled Kurry, who was still in her bathrobe. Soon, however, the mansion was bustling with activity. As promised, Seren and Kitty hustled Seto down to Ryou's and left him there. Then the dressing began.  
They started by showering and Mai did manicures for everyone. Then they all worked on one girl until that girl was finished, then they'd start on the next girl. With styling hair and everything it took most of the afternoon, then they ran through the plan for introducing themselves in a formidable fashion. All the girls were anxious and nervous, but they steeled themselves and prepared.  
Meanwhile, the guys were preparing as well. They'd all chosen either black or navy blue sports jackets and slacks with white shirts. A few of the guys had chosen to wear ties, but it turned out the only one who could tie them was Bakura. Yami had a lot of trouble with his, as he insisted he could "do it himself." It ended up wrapped around his head like a bandana before he relented and let Bakura do it for him. Yugi was hysterical.  
Malik stood by the window, gazing absently in the direction he knew Seto's house to be. He held the box in one hand, absently stroking the velvet with his thumb. Seto came up behind him. Smirking a little at the amethyst-eyed boy, he said, 'You know, Christmas IS the season of perpetual hope.'  
Malik grinned. 'Yeah, I know.' He glanced down at the box. 'I just wish...'  
'Wish what?' Seto cocked his head to one side.  
'I wish I knew. One way or the other. I mean, what if she's just not ready? I don't want to rush her, you know?' He sighed.  
Seto tried to find the right words. 'Maybe...maybe she's just...wary. Something could've happened before. You can't know unless you try.'  
Malik nodded. I guess you're right. I'll find out tonight anyways.'  
Ryou stuck his head in the room. 'Oy, guess what Bakura found in the mailbox? Our invitations. Now we know where Kat went yesterday. They say 6:00 and its 5:45 right now. C'mon, we're getting ready to go.'  
Malik replaced the box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he glanced upwards as if asking for Ra's help, then followed Seto out to the hall.  
Promptly at 6:00 they arrived at the mansion. Showing their invitations to the footman at the door, they were let in and another footman took their coats. Then a third footman came and led them towards the ballroom.  
'Feels weird to be escorted in my own house,' Seto muttered. Yugi chuckled nervously.  
Yami and Joey let out low whistles as they entered the ballroom. The girls sure had done a magnificent job. Seto's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into his hairline as he gently touched the frosted walls. 'Wow, wonder how they did that?' Yugi and Yami caught hold of Joey as he leapt for the food table. 'Behave!' Yami hissed.  
'Sorry.'  
The guys moved quietly, almost reverently into the room, admiring the decorations. None of them noticed two sets of eyes peeking out from behind the green curtain.  
'Gods, don't they all look just wonderful?' Kitty whispered to Seren.  
'Yeah. Oh look, my brother is actually behaving.'  
'Why wouldn't he?'  
'I mean he's not trying to stuff the entire food table down his gullet.'  
Isis and Kat were doing a last minute touch-up on Tea, who was to go out first. Isis clasped her hands. 'Oh, you look simply darling. Be brave now, keep your head up and Yugi is going to flip!'  
'Oh stoppit.' Tea was blushing already.  
'Oy! We're ready.'  
Tea stepped in front of the closed curtains. Isis and Kat dashed to the ropes that would pull the curtains aside. Kitty used the long-range remote to hit play and Kat and Isis slowly raised the curtains.  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose.  
Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos.  
  
Everybody knows  
A turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow,  
Will find it hard to sleep, tonight.  
  
They know that Santa's on his way,  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.  
And every mother's child is gonna smile,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly.  
  
And so, I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two.  
Although it's been said, many times, many ways,  
Merry Christmas to you.  
  
Although it's been said, many times, many ways,  
Merry Christmas to you."  
  
Yugi's eyes bugged out as Tea stepped forward. She was looking lovely in a soft yellow dress, low heels and her usual bangles. She even had a sprig of holly tucked behind one ear. Yugi offered his hand as she came towards him and Tea took it, a light blush gracing her cheeks.  
'Wow Tea, you look great!' Yugi complimented her. The blush deepened.  
'Thanks, so do you.'  
Kitty grinned behind the curtain. 'She's a hit. I've never seen Yugi's eyes get so big.' She turned back to the others. 'Okay, who's next?'  
Seto had gotten a drink and was sipping it while listening to Bakura. Suddenly, Bakura's eyebrows went up and he abruptly took Seto's cup away. 'Hey, I was drinking that!' Seto protested.  
'Yeah, but I didn't want you to drop it.'  
'Huh?'  
Bakura motioned behind Seto. Seto turned and gulped as the curtains rose again.  
  
"Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
Seto was speechless as he watched Serenity come nearer. She giggled a little at the look on his face as he took in her pale pink gown and long hair done up in a bun but flowing down to her waist underneath. Still speechless, Seto could only gape as Seren took his arm. 'It's alright. The look on your face is enough.' Seto suddenly grinned. Glancing back at Bakura, he mouthed, 'Thanks' as Seren led him away. Bakura raised Seto's cup in a kind of 'cheers'...and then drank out of it by mistake. Making a face, he set the cup down and went to find Malik.  
Behind the curtain, Kitty and Kat were trying desperately not to make any noise as they laughed their heads off at Bakura. Kurry came out of the dressing room just then. 'What's so funny?'  
'Bakura,' Kat gasped, tears of laughter streaming down her face.  
Kurry cocked an eyebrow. 'Oookayyy, I DON'T want to know.'  
'Who's going next?'  
  
"City sidewalks, pretty sidewalks,  
Dressed in holiday style,  
In the air there's a feeling of Christmas.  
Children laughing, people passing,  
Meeting smile after smile,  
And on every street corner you hear,  
  
Silver Bells,  
Silver Bells,  
It's Christmas time in the city.  
Ring-a-ling,  
Hear them ring,  
Soon it will be Christmas Day."  
  
Bakura paused in the middle of the floor. He knew that tune. It was Kat's favourite Christmas carol, which could only mean one thing. He turned towards the curtains, grinning as his koi came out, dressed in dazzling green. She sauntered right up to him and he kissed her in greeting. 'You look spectacular,' Bakura said huskily. Kat got those shivers again. Bakura gently took her hand and led her over to where Malik was nervously standing on one foot, then the other, unknowing of when Kurry would make an appearance.  
Behind the curtain, Kitty and Isis were trying to convince Kurry to do just that.  
'But I'm not sure I can go out there,' Kurry protested.  
Isis took her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. 'Listen to me. Tonight you are going to go out there and have the time of your life. This was your idea. Now uphold it. Only, when you get to him, give my brother a moment to catch his breath. I know him very well and you must not take his silence as doubt. Understood?'  
Kurry nodded. 'Alright, but I dunno what good it'll do.'  
Kitty pumped her fist in the air. 'Get out there and knock 'em dead, girl!' And she hit play.  
  
"O Holy Night,  
The stars are brightly shining.  
It is the Night of our Dear Saviour's birth.  
Long lay the world, in sin and deprivation.  
Then he appeared,  
And the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices.  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees.  
Oh hear, the angel voices.  
Oh Night Divine  
Oh Night, when Christ was born.  
Oh Night Divine  
Oh Night, Oh Night Divine"  
  
Malik was talking to Bakura and Kat when Kat gasped and said softly, 'Malik. Turn around.'  
He did so, inhaling sharply at the sight of her. Her hair was pulled back a bit, the bangs into a small ponytail at the back, the rest falling about her face in golden waves. Her sky-blue gown was off both shoulders and left her arms bare, while the skirt flowed down about her ankles. She took his breath away. He felt his jaw drop involuntarily as she made her way amongst their friends to him. Amethyst eyes met sapphire and she smiled.  
'Hey.'  
He gulped, trying to find his voice. It came to him all of a sudden, nearly choked him, but he managed to gasp out, 'You look absolutely stunning.' Kurry flushed and looked away. She thought Malik looked particularly amazing himself, but was much to shy to say so.  
'D'you want a drink?'  
'Sure.'  
And with that the constriction in his throat loosened and he could speak again. Thank Ra for that.  
Joey was at the food table when they went for their drinks. 'Oy, Joey, shouldn't you wait for Mai?' Kurry asked her guarded.  
Joey looked guilty. 'Er, yeah, but I was so excited earlier I forgot to eat. You look very nice by the way.' Kurry raised an eyebrow at that and Malik chuckled.  
Just then, Kurry recognised the beginning beat of Mai's carol. 'Uh oh Joey, guess who's next?'  
Joey gulped as he recognised the beat as well.  
"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
  
I've been an awful good girl  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
  
I'll wait up for you dear  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
  
Next year I could be oh so good  
  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
  
Boo doo bee doo  
  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot  
  
I've been an angel all year  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine  
  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks, sign your 'X' on the line  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
  
I really do believe in you  
  
Let's see if you believe in me  
  
Boo doo bee doo  
  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
  
I don't mean a phone  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry down the chimney tonight"  
  
Mai sauntered leisurely over to Joey, whose eyes had bugged out. 'Hallo Joseph.'  
'Er, hi!' Gah! His voice had gone all squeaky! 'Er, I mean, hi,' he repeated, trying for a deeper note. Mai giggled and took him by the arm. 'Never mind hon, let's go eat.' Joey beamed. (Sorries, couldn't resist. XD)  
Yami was quietly chortling to himself nearby. 'Didn't know Joey could hit that high of a note,' he grinned as he turned towards the curtain...and promptly choked.  
  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light,  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make your Yuletide gay,  
From now on our troubles will be miles away.  
  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days are yours,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us,  
Gather near to us, once more.  
  
Through the years we all will be together,  
If the fates allow,  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."  
  
Isis walked sedately over to him, looking regal in a soft red dress whose straps ran around the back of her neck and her hair had two braids woven with gold framing her face. Yami's jaw dropped. Two words. Egyptian Goddess.  
'Wow,' he breathed. Isis blushed. 'You're looking pretty fine yourself, my Pharaoh.' He went scarlet at that, but gathered himself enough to say, 'Thank you. Shall we?' and motioned at the drink table. Isis nodded.  
Ryou was absently leaning with his back against the wall near the green curtains. Wondering how Kitty was going to raise the curtains for herself, he was surprised when he heard his favourite carol start up and wondered if it was a coincidence.  
  
"Come they told me,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
A new-born king to see,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
Our finest gifts we bring,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
To lay before the King,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum.  
So to honour him,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum,  
When we come.  
  
Baby Jesus,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
I am a poor boy too,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
I have no gift to bring,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
That's fit to give our King,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum.  
Shall I play for you?  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum,  
On my drum.  
  
Mary nodded,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
The ox and lamb kept time,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
I played my drum for him,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
I played my best for him,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum,  
Rum-pa-pum-pum.  
Then He smiled at me,  
Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum.  
Me and my drum.  
  
Kitty slipped unceremoniously out from behind the curtains. Scanning the room for Ryou, she suddenly caught sight of him and sidled over.  
'Hiya Ryou.'  
He tried to remain calm, but his heart was thumping loudly in his ears. 'Hiya. You look lovely,' he replied, taking her hand in his. Kitty smiled shyly, thinking he looked rather dashing in his "suit", with his white hair and soft British accent. He pulled her over a little closer. 'I like the décor. Who did it?'  
'Me and Kurry.'  
'This is great. Say, d'you have any good dancing songs in that stereo?'  
Kitty nodded. 'Hang on, I left the remote back of the curtain.' She went to get it.  
When she returned, Ryou took a deep breath, bowed and said, 'May I have this dance?' Kitty blushed a little but took the proffered hand and followed Ryou out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Sleighbells ring, are you listenin'?  
  
In the lane snow is glist'nin'  
  
A beautiful sight  
  
We're happy tonight  
  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland!"  
  
Soon other couples joined them on the floor. Kitty twirled happily, giving a small gasp as Ryou caught her neatly in his arms.  
  
"Gone away is the bluebird  
  
Here to stay is the new bird  
  
He sings a love song  
  
As we go along  
  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland!"  
  
Kurry and Malik had opted to stay out of this dance. Kurry watched her dear friends, smiling, then her eyes lit up and she giggled. 'Look at that!' She pointed at Seto and Serenity. They appeared to be dancing, but if you looked closely you saw that Seren was actually standing ON Seto's feet and he was doing all the steps. Seren was giggling madly and even Seto couldn't keep a straight face. It was very kawaii.  
  
"In the meadow we can build a snowman  
  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
  
He'll say, "Are you married?"  
  
We'll say, "No, man!  
  
But you can do the job when you're in town!"  
  
Later on we'll conspire  
  
As we dream by the fire  
  
To face unafraid  
  
The plans that we made  
  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland!"  
  
Yami and Isis swirled past, Yami grinning like a loon and Isis beaming. Isis winked at her brother when Kurry wasn't looking, causing him to blush. Yugi and Tea were trying their hand at ballroom dancing as well, although you could catch Tea wincing every once in a while when Yugi stepped on her foot.  
  
"In the meadow we can build a snowman  
  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
  
We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman  
  
Until the other kiddies knock him down!  
  
When it snows, ain't it thrillin'  
  
Though your nose gets a chillin'?  
  
We'll frolic and play  
  
The Eskimo way  
  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland!  
  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland!"  
  
The song ended. Yami ended with Isis in a dip and Seto wouldn't let go of Seren's waist. All the couples were either flushed or beaming. They were having a wonderful time.  
Malik glanced at Kurry, again almost struck speechless by her. He wondered if she'd want to dance, but as the next slow song started up she answered his question for him.  
'Ooo! This is a good song! D'you want to go dance?'  
Suddenly Malik was nervous. 'Er, I'm not very good.'  
She tugged him out onto the dance floor. 'Don't worry about it. I took a course. Just keep your eyes on mine and follow my lead.'  
She placed his hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder and clasped the other two together. 'Ready?'  
  
"From our first day,  
When I saw your smiling face,  
Honey I knew that we would be  
Together forever.  
  
When I asked you out,  
You said no, but I found out,  
Darling that you'd been hurt,  
You felt that you'd never love again."  
  
Malik gazed into her sapphire eyes again and suddenly found that he couldn't look away. Becoming lost in the rhythm, he was swept right along with her as she danced.  
  
"I deserve a try honey, just once,  
Give me a chance and I'll prove that you're wrong,  
You walked in, you were discouraged,  
But honey he's nothin' like me."  
  
Bakura gave Malik a thumbs-up as they passed, but Malik didn't see it. He was too absorbed in this moment. The rest of the room faded out and it was just him, the music and this angel in his arms.  
  
"I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
I'll give you all I have baby just one more try.  
  
I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
I'll give you all I have honey just one more try."  
  
He was an incredible dancer, she'd give him that much. And the way he was looking at her...it was enough to give Kurry goosebumps. She tried to focus on the dance, but she too was becoming lost in his intense amethyst eyes.  
  
"As time goes by, girl,  
You will get to know me,  
A little more better,  
Girl that's the way love goes.  
  
Baby, baby,  
And I know you're afraid,  
To let your feelings show,  
And I understand,  
But girl it's time to let go."  
  
Who had chosen this song? It described her perfectly, but of course nobody here knew that.  
  
"I deserve a try honey, just once,  
Give me a chance and I'll prove that you're wrong,  
You walked in, you were discouraged,  
But honey he's nothin' like me  
Darlin' why can't you see?"  
  
Kurry gave a magnificent twirl and Malik caught her perfectly. They swept around the dance floor, caught up in the moment, neither one wanting to let go.  
  
"I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
Darlin' I'll give all I have  
Baby just one more try.  
  
I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
Honey I'll give all I have  
Baby just one more try.  
  
No way  
No how  
I'll never make you cry.  
I would rather die.  
  
No way  
No how  
I'll never break your heart.  
Never tear it apart.  
  
I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
Honey I'll give all I have  
Baby just one more try.  
  
I'll never break your heart,  
I'll never make you cry,  
I'd rather die than live without you,  
Honey I'll give all I have  
Baby just one more try."  
  
As the song ended, Malik neatly dipped Kurry and brought her back up to tumultuous applause from their friends. Kurry swayed a little on her feet, left breathless by his abrupt move.  
'Whew!' she gasped. 'That was lovely. Thank you!' Malik half-smiled at her, pleased that she enjoyed it. They made their way off the dance floor and went to get something to eat.  
Kitty was beaming, ecstatic for her friend. 'Did you see that? Did you see that?!?' she whispered excitedly to Ryou. 'This is great!'  
Ryou grinned at the giddy cat demon. 'I'm glad you're having a good time.'  
Kitty smiled shyly. 'Well of course I'm having a good time. You're here, aren't you?'  
Ryou coughed suddenly. 'Er, yeah.'  
Kitty blushed. 'Um, it's a little close in here. D'you want to go for a walk? There's a side door we can slip out of.'  
'Okay.'  
Kitty caught Ryou's hand and guided him behind the curtain. Nobody noticed them slip out, as they were all too busy watching a new pair of dancers sway their way across the floor.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
How bloody kawaii can you get? I must say I rather enjoyed that chapter. But the next one's even better. *grins evilly* It'll be up in a little while, maybe Christmas Eve or Day, depends on how long it takes to type. That and I actually have to FINISH it. (Sorries, just remembered that. -___- ;) Anywayz, hope y'all enjoyed and the next chapter is on its way!  
  
Oh, and please review! ^____^ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Presents

Gods, what a wonderful response to the last chapter!! D'you know you reviewers almost DOUBLED my number of reviews in one day!?! Wow! I'm honoured, really. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great. And Kiwi Smoothy, you've got it dead on. This chapter is presents. How did you know? *giggles* Anywayz, this chapter also very fluffy and although it's mostly Kurry/Malik there ARE the other couples in here...and a very special message at the end. Enjoy! ^____^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
All of a sudden a squeal sounded throughout the hall. Joey had presented Mai with the Santa puppy. 'Oh it's so kawaii! I absolutely love it! Thank you!' And she hugged a grinning Joey around the neck.  
Not to be outdone, Seto took the carefully wrapped music box out of his pocket and handed it to Seren. 'For you.' She tore off the wrapping and gasped in delight as it lit up and began to play. 'Wow. Thanks Seto.'  
Seto got a funny look on his face. 'I love you!' he blurted suddenly. Seren stared up at him in shock. Her eyes shone and she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him.  
'Love you too.'  
In a burst of happiness, Seto picked Seren up and twirled her around, chuckling giddily. Seren giggled.  
Then around the room all the guys were presenting gifts. Isis glowed when Yami presented her with the jewellery box and a note inside that said:  
  
"Keep this forever,  
It's a treasure,  
Just like you."  
  
Yami received a kiss on the lips for that one. @____@  
Tea was trying not to giggle at her gift. 'Um Yugi? I don't have pierced ears.'  
O-O!! Yugi was stunned. +Oh no!+ Then Tea grinned. 'It's alright; I've been meaning to do it anyways. We'll both go and you can hold my hand,' she teased. Yugi sighed in relief. +Whew! Close one!+  
Bakura pulled Kat over to where it was a bit quieter and whipped a red rose from behind his back. Bowing smoothly, he said, 'This small token will wither and fade, but be assured, my love for you only grows stronger as it does.' Kat gasped. She never knew Bakura could be so...romantic. She clasped her hand over his holding the rose and the two shared a passionate kiss; the only thanks Bakura needed for his action.  
Kurry watched them silently. She was in turmoil again; happy for Kat, of course, but seeing them like that reminded her of her own aloofness from being that close to someone. Quite abruptly, she turned and slipped out onto the balcony for some air.  
Snow was softly falling. Kurry had her back to the door, not seeing Malik framed in the doorway, gazing at her. His hand instinctively went to his pocket. Now was as good a time as any. He took a deep breath, walked up behind her and touched her elbow.  
'Kurry?'  
Kurry jumped a little. 'Oh, hullo Malik,' she said, keeping her voice neutral.  
'You alright?' His voice was soft, almost soothing. Why could she suddenly not speak?  
'Um, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the dance earlier. It was wonderful.'  
'You're welcome.' Why was he looking at her like that? It was snowing, but Kurry could no longer feel the cold.  
Malik suddenly reached into his pocket. 'I- I have something for you,' he said, withdrawing the blue velvet box from his pocket and handing it to her. She looked a little surprised, but she took it and carefully lifted the lid.  
Kurry's eyes widened in shock as the dazzling pendant sparkled up at her. She shut the box, blinked and opened it again, almost grinning in shock. 'Wow, Malik, it's beautiful.'  
'Not nearly as beautiful as you.'  
The words just slipped from his mouth. Kurry gulped. Almost regretfully closing the box, she tried to hand it back to him.  
'Well, I...I can't possibly accept this...'  
Malik felt his heart break within him, but he clasped her hands around the box and murmured, 'Keep it. It's yours now.' His voice dropped to just above a whisper.  
'Just like my heart.'  
Kurry inhaled sharply. Gods, did he just say...?  
His amethyst eyes caught and held her, asking, almost pleading with her to accept the gift, to accept him. Kurry struggled with her warring heart and mind, being drawn in and yet still pulling back. And then she found herself saying, 'Help me put it on then.'  
Malik's eyes lit up. He gently took the box from her and with deft fingers clasped it at the back of her neck. The glowing heart sat just nicely at the base of her throat and as Kurry turned back Malik felt a swell of pride to see his heart resting so close to hers.  
Kurry let her hair fall. 'I...I don't know what to say...'  
Malik gently reached up and thumbed her cheek. 'Then don't say anything...' he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.  
Kurry's mind stopped giving her rational thoughts and started buzzing. Malik was in the seventh heaven of joy. Kurry pulled back a little, breaking off. Malik let out a slow breath, and smiled. Kurry was about to say something but was distracted by a bright light shining above them. Glancing up, the two gasped in wonder at a gorgeous night sky. Kurry's eyes widened.  
'It's the Christmas Star!!'  
Malik glanced sideways at Kurry. She glowed in the starlight, his pendant shimmering. His heart was hers now. It felt good.  
Malik put his arm about Kurry's shoulders.  
'Merry Christmas Kurry.'  
  
#####################################  
  
Down in the garden, another young pair was watching the same star. Ryou glanced over at Kitty and suddenly remembered his gift. He pulled it out and coughed slightly. Kitty turned to him.  
'Here. This is for you,' he said, handing her the gift. Kitty gently removed the ribbon. It was a book of poems. Kitty smiled at it. 'Thank you,' she said, flipping it open.  
'Read the first poem,' Ryou suggested casually. Kitty complied.  
  
"Love is forever,  
But in one day,  
I would show all that love,  
In just one way.  
  
A gentle kiss,  
To show you just,  
How much I care,  
And love and trust.  
  
The only one  
For me is you,  
So tell me please,  
D'you love me too?  
  
At the bottom it said, 'Merry Christmas from Ryou.' Kitty read that, blinked, reread it and gasped. 'Ryou! Did you write this?!'  
Ryou nodded. +Oh why do I have to blush NOW??+  
Kitty's eyes softened. 'Oh wow. It's beautiful.'  
She was speechless for so long that Ryou couldn't take it anymore. 'Oh Kitty!' he cried out suddenly. 'I know I'm not brave or strong or cute or funny. B-but...' and here his voice lowered. 'I- I do love you. And...even though your true home is up in Kiramina, I had hoped that you would have a second home here. With me.'  
Kitty looked shocked. Ryou stared down at his feet, expecting rejection, as always.  
Kitty smiled fondly at the bashful bishie. She lifted his chin and kissed him softly. Ryou's eyes widened in shock, then closed in a moment of pure bliss. When Kitty pulled away Ryou was left breathless.  
'Oh Ryou,' Kitty sighed. 'You are all those things, including kind and sweet. And...I didn't find my true home...until I found you.'  
It was Ryou's turn to look shocked. As an intense wave of happiness swept through him, he said, 'I love you' and locked her again in a blissful kiss, as snow fell lightly down around them.  
  
#####################################  
  
Bakura's head shot up. 'Heh heh. Way to go Ryou,' he murmured, smirking.  
Nobody noticed the two returning couples since the girls were all squealing and 'aww-ing' over their gifts. When Kitty poked her head into the group and showed her gift, there was a loud chorus of 'awws' and over where the guys were standing Ryou blushed crimson. Bakura nudged him. Malik suddenly appeared at Joey's elbow. 'Yo, what's up?'  
Kurry edged towards her friends. 'Hiya,' she said, glowing with the new found joy she felt. Kitty glanced at her and gasped. 'Oh Ra...'  
The other girls fell silent, eyes widened at the pendant. Kurry smiled fondly at her friends. 'So...so Malik actually...?' Kitty whispered. Kurry nodded, beaming. Kitty squeaked and hugged her. But then she pulled away. 'Did you only accept the gift, or...?'  
Kurry cocked an eyebrow. 'Well I'm wearing it, aren't I?'  
Kitty looked a little disappointed. 'Well yeah, but...you know what I'm talking about.'  
Suddenly catching on, Kurry backed away. She turned and caught Malik's eye. He grinned unconsciously as his angel walked right up to him and pulled him into a kiss. The others catcalled and Kitty's eyes bugged out. 'You go girl!' she hollered. Kurry grinned into the kiss.  
Just then, the clock chimed midnight. Kurry's eyes went wide. She backed away from Malik, who looked confused. His confusion soon turned to amazement as Kurry started to glow.  
'What's happening?' Isis whispered to Kitty.  
'It's Christmas Eve. Every year at midnight Kurry transforms whether she wants to or not. This is her moment, 'cause she's an angel.' Kitty replied.  
Kurry folded her hands in front of her. The glow became steadily brighter, and Kurry opened her wings, golden in all her glory. Malik's jaw dropped. A real Christmas Angel. Wow.  
Kurry blinked suddenly, still engulfed in light. She glanced down at the heart pendant, which sparkled. Then a thin ribbon of light shot out and wound itself loosely about Malik. Grinning crazily, he reached out and touched it. It swirled around his hand, and suddenly where the light had been, Kurry's hand was. Malik caught it and tugged her in close, locking her in another kiss as the light faded.  
Their friends catcalled again. 'w00t!' Bakura called. Malik glared at him over the top of Kurry's head. Kurry smirked at Bakura (who was stunned by how much she looked like Malik when she did that) and used her wings to surround herself AND Malik so they were hidden from view.  
They heard Kitty and Seto catcall again. Malik chuckled. 'Don't give 'em any ideas.'  
'I won't,' Kurry giggled, rolling her eyes innocently.  
Malik reached up and absently fingered a lock of her hair. Kurry suddenly felt very self-conscious. 'Please don't look at me like that.'  
'Why not?'  
Kurry lowered her eyes. 'I'm not anybody special to look at.'  
Malik tilted her chin up. 'Well, you're anybody special to me,' he said softly. 'And I'll always be here for you because...I love you.'  
There. He'd said it and now he anxiously waited for a reaction.  
Kurry's mind was blown. Did he...he just say...that...he... 'Wha? You- you love me?'  
Malik rushed on. 'I know you've been hurt, okay? I can tell. And although you deserve better than a guy like me, I'll try my best. Really.'  
Kurry was gaping, so completely shocked she couldn't speak, until his words began to register. Her eyes shone. She was truly touched. This...this wonderful, crazy, amazing guy with amethyst eyes loved her. Loved HER!! She was so happy, she felt as though she would burst.  
'Oh, Malik. You are...kinder and sweeter and cooler than any other guy I know. And I love you too.'  
Malik beamed. He scooped Kurry up and twirled her around, laughing giddily. She giggled, wings rustling. As he put her down, she found herself captured once again in a kiss, and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. She'd finally found her heart.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
When they broke off, Kitty hit the faster music so they could really dance. Hugging her friend ecstatically, Kitty was suddenly enveloped in a hug from behind. She turned to see a glowing Ryou. She flung herself into his arms, giggling happily.  
  
"You've always been a tough girl,  
But you feel you're about to break.  
You're feeling stuck, and out of luck,  
Watching your dreams all slip away.  
  
You're working mornings in the kitchen,  
And working nights at the corner store,  
As your life flies by, you wonder why,  
And you know that there's gotta be something more."  
  
Malik twirled Kurry, who was lip-syncing. She felt a great lightness in her heart, knowing that she had such wonderful friends, and now, a wonderful guy.  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight,  
Let go, you're gonna be alright,  
Don't run away from what your heart is saying,  
Be strong, and face what you're afraid of,  
C'mon, show 'em what you're made of,  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone  
But you've gotta keep holding on."  
  
Kat and Bakura were dancing in the middle of the floor and soon the others joined them. Isis, Seren and Tea high-fived as they passed each other. Seto and Yami couldn't stop grinning and Yugi was positively radiant.  
  
"You hear a voice that's calling,  
And it's telling you to make a change.  
It's time to fly, and say goodbye,  
And move on to a better place.  
  
You know you gotta take that first step,  
To get to where you want to be,  
Just get on track, and don't look back,  
'Cause it's the only way that you're gonna be free.  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight,  
Let go, it's gonna be alright,  
Don't run away from what your heart is saying,  
Be strong, and face what you're afraid of,  
C'mon, show 'em what you're made of.  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone,  
But you gotta keep holding on."  
  
Kitty and Ryou were dancing up a storm on the floor. The couples traded off, pulling a few moves and the rest clapping and laughing gaily.  
  
"Hold on,  
You're gonna make it,  
You're gonna be stronger.  
  
Hold on,  
Hang in there baby,  
Just a little bit longer,  
  
Hold on,  
Yeah, you're gonna be fine.  
  
Don't give up, be strong,  
When the going gets tough you gotta hold on."  
  
Outside, the snow fell cold and dreary, but within the hall, the comfort and friendship kept the teens warm.  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight,  
Let go, it's gonna be alright,  
Don't run away from what your heart is saying,  
Be strong, and face what you're afraid of,  
C'mon, show 'em what you're made of.  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone,  
But you gotta keep holding on."  
  
Hold on, but don't hold too tight,  
Let go, it's gonna be alright,  
Don't run away from what your heart is saying,  
Be strong, and face what you're afraid of,  
C'mon, show 'em what you're made of.  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone,  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone,  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone,  
But you gotta keep, yeah, holding on.  
  
Hold on.  
  
Hold on."  
  
The End  
^____________^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
This Christmas, remember what's most important; the people you care about. Don't let yourself or anyone else spend Christmas alone. And if you find friends like I have, you are a very lucky person indeed.  
  
Merry Christmas all.  
  
Kurry ^________________^ 


End file.
